The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing faucets and spouts, faucet inserts, and faucets and spouts manufactured by the method and, more particularly, to a method, insert, faucet and spout that are unique, inexpensive and effective for the intended purpose.
In recent years, it has become commonplace to utilize pressed metal sinks in a wide range of applications. Such sinks have provided numerous significant advantages including a substantial reduction in weight, a concomitant reduction in cost as well as a reduction in the cost of installation thereof, and a substantial savings in the metal used for each sink. Additionally, pressed metal sinks are manufactured by mass production techniques.
While there have been advancements in modern sinks, faucets and spouts have remained substantially unchanged over the years. Specifically, faucets and spouts which are presently available on a commercial scale have not followed the lead of modern sinks and, as a result, there has been no means for substantially reducing the cost of faucets and spouts, no means for saving the metal used in faucets and spouts, and no means for utilizing mass production techniques in the manufacture of faucets and spouts. On the contrary, faucets and spouts have continued to be made from sand brass castings and plastics which are machined and shaped to size along with brass screw machine components, for the most part.
Because of this, faucets and spouts have been relatively expensive to manufacture. The manufacturing techniques required also are quite time consuming and have used excessive amounts of relatively scarce metal because of the thick wall sections incident to the manufacture of castings and the numerous machining operations required thereby. Accordingly, faucets and spouts have continued to be manufactured by utilizing the techniques first employed many years ago.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide entirely new methods of manufacturing faucets and spouts, faucet inserts, and faucets and spouts manufactured by the methods departing from those previously available.
It is another object of the present invention to provide methods of manufacturing faucets and spouts, faucet inserts, and faucets and spouts manufactured by the methods that are reduced in cost, save metal, and utilize mass production techniques.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide methods of manufacturing faucets and spouts, faucet inserts, and faucets and spouts manufactured by the methods that eliminate the need for utilizing sand brass castings which are machined and shaped to size.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide methods of manufacturing faucets and spouts, faucet inserts, and faucets and spouts manufactured by the methods which eliminate the need for utilizing brass machine components which are expensive to manufacture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide methods of manufacturing faucets and spouts, faucet inserts, and faucets and spouts manufactured by the methods which utilize stamped faucet housing plates.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.